Fairy Dreams
by Monkey D.luffyko
Summary: Lucy foi substituída por lisanna agora ela encontra um novo amor e novos amigos como sera que natsu ficara? sera que tudo pode voltar a ser como era antes? uma aventura e uma nova descoberta sua paixão apenas irar tomar outro rumo? Fic:natsuXlisanna, LucyXOC MiraXLaxus... segunda temporada sera fic NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Era fim de tarde eu estava vagando pelo deserto, eu já estava morrendo de sede que é uma coisa irônica já que eu manipulo a agua, mas no deserto não tem nem sequer um resquício de liquido só se você contar xixi de lobo do deserto ou de lagarto como liquido que seja consumível mas mudando de assunto hoje esta um inferno pelo amor de kami-sama e para piorar minha visão esta embasada e minhas pernas estão bambas e do nada tudo ficou escuro.

**LUCY POV **

Natsu você esta perdido não esta?-pergunto já sabendo a resposta

Não estamos quase lá só mais um pouco e chegaremos na floreta que fica perto da entrada de mangolia-disse erza com um estranho bom humor já que ela nos obrigou a parar no meio do deserto e fazer um piquenique, oque eu acho estranho é o fato do gray não estar brigando com o natsu parece que ele esta preocupado com alguma coisa e por falar em natsu ele e o happy não param de falar na lisanna desde que ele tocou nesse nome é que o gray esta assim.

Lucy você esta me ouvindo?-pergunto happy me encarando com um olhar sonhador em seu rosto

Sim happy?-o chamo de volta para o mundo

Eu estava perguntando oque você acha da lisanna se juntar para a equipe?-pergunto happy com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, eu sorrio de volta

Seria ótimo happy, a lisa-chan ficaria feliz com isso já que não faz muito tempo que ela volto-respondo alegre mesmo eu me sentindo estranha com a aproximação da lisanna com o natsu mas fico feliz pelo que eu sei eles eram próximos um do outro e que natsu sentiu muito falta dela não só ele como a guilda inteira vai ser bom para todos passar um tempo perto dela para matar a saudade.

NATSUUU, A LUCY ESTA ESTRANHA ELA ESTA PENSANDO DE MAIS O MUNDO VAI ACABAR!-grita happy de repente, gato maldito não basta o calor infernal que esta ele ainda vem zua com a minha cara

AAAH NATSU A LUCY FICOU MALUCA AAAH SOCORROOOO-happy gritou voando o mais rápido que pode com Lucy atrás dele

VOLTA AQUI SEU GATO DOS INFERNO VOU TE MANDAR DE VOLTA DE ONDE VOCE NUMCA DEVERIA TER SAIDO,KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-lucy gritava ate ter caído em cima de uma coluna de areia o susto dela só aumentou quando um braço apertou sua cintura

NATSU A LUCY MATO UM CARAA-happy gritou apontando pra Lucy enquanto sua equipe ia ate eles

Lucy você esta bem?-perguntou erza indo ajudar Lucy a sair do aperto de aço de um jovem rapaz no chão

To bem mas me tire daqui-lucy chora sem conseguir se soltar, depois de liberta foram dar atenção ao jovem desacordado.

Ele está vivo-gray disse se levantando ele ia pegar o garoto desacordado mas erza foi mais rápida e jogou o jovem por cima dos ombros feito saco de batata e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido

O que vocês estão esperando se ficarmos aqui ele morrera-erza disse sem olhar para traz

**Na guilda**

Eu estava no bar limpando um copo vendo todos brigarem em quanto lisanna não parava de falar do natsu ,eu estava ficando um pouco nervosa mas meu sorriso nunca saiu do meu rosto

Mira-nee como será que esta indo a missão do natsu?-perguntou lisanna esperando obviamente saber quando ele e o happy voltam

Eles devem estar indo bem lisanna não se preocupe logo logo eles estão de volta-falei sorrindo não posso negar que minha irmã fica fofa apaixonada e um pouco obsessiva de mais, e falando no diabo quem entra pela porta chutando e gritando como sempre acho que lisanna tem um gênio olhando por ela só pode falou nele ele aparece, ora ora oque é aquilo no ombro da erza?

Bem vindo de volta minna, e erza quem é esse garoto ai com você?-pergunto eu sempre soube que erza é apaixonada por jellal mas não sabia que ela começou a apelar para sequestros

A ele... encontramos ele no deserto desacordado precisamos da Wendy agora-erza disse com uma cara seria, então não é um sequestro se fosse eu ajudaria ele parece ser bonito cabelos castanhos pele branquinha usando uma capa escura qual será a cor de seu olhos hum?

Levamos ele para a enfermaria Wendy começou a cuidar dele ate Polyushka chegar obvia mente veio a informação de que ele estava bem e polyushka foi em bora reclamando como sempre gosto dela

Bem vou voltar lá pra baixo qual quer coisa é só chamar-me- disse e me virei para ir embora

**POV riyuji**

Acordei um pouco com dor de cabeça e com uma luz insuportável na minha cara mas o que me surpreendeu foi ouvir um gemido de lamentação não muito longe da onde eu estava, procurei da onde vinha e encontrei uma garota de cabelos loiros chorando no canto do quarto me aproximei devagar para não assusta-la oque não foi bem sucedido estranho me pergunto como ela me escutou

Oh d-desculpe eu te acordei?-a loira pergunto com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar

Não você não me acordou...porque você esta chorando pequena?-pergunto e percebo que ela não gostou de ser chamada de pequena .

Meu nome é Lucy e não pequena e eu estou chorando porque fui chutada da minha equipe porque eles tem medo de que eu me machuque nas missões que eles escolhem-lucy falou controlando sua voz para não chorar

Então Lucy me chamo riyuji e que historia é essa de equipe e onde estou?-pergunto querendo saber onde estou e saber quem a fez chorar, não gostei de vê-la chorando por algum motivo ela lembra a minha irmã

Você esta na minha guilda a fairy tail e minha equipe são as pessoas que iam comigo fazer trabalhos-disse a jovem loira já deixando as lagrimas caírem

Ah uma guilda, e não chore mais eles só estão querendo te proteger-tento consola-la e limpando uma de suas lagrimas que escorreu por sua bochecha

Eles acham que eu sou fraca-chorou ela

Não aguentando vê-la chorar mais então decidi

Não chore mais ,eu já decidi vou entrar para guilda eu vou treina-la e seremos uma equipe nos cinco e quatro exceed-declaro já decidido

NOIS CINCO E QUATRO EXCEED?-perguntou ela espantada

É minha irmã obviamente vai saber que estou aqui e vai vir com os amigos dela para cá- sorrio para ela que já parou de chorar

Ah sim Lucy você poderia me disser cadê minha mochila? Quero tomar um banho sabe- falo tomando consciência da minhas roupas rasgadas

Estão ali riyuji-kun e essa é a primeira vez que vejo alguém de olhos vermelhos-lucy diz obviamente reparando no belo rapas a sua frente que sorriu com o comentário .

A sim é uma caraterística que puxei do meu pai safira o dragão da agua-sorrio mais ao ver espanto em seu rosto

v-você é um dragon slayer?-

sim sim lu-chan sou o dragon slayer da agua e minha irmã do gelo mas isso não impede agente de ter umas magias extras-falo dando uma risada e vendo ela dar um sorriso tímido, me levanto e pego sua mão a ajudando a levantar.

Se não se importa preciso tomar banho-falo indo em direção ao banheiro olho para trás e vejo-a saindo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**~10 meses atrás~**

-Já vai fazer dois anos que sting esta deprimido-um membro aleatório da sabertooth

-Ele esta assim desde que o mestre matou o lector –outro membro murmurou

-Serio ele esta uma merda nem trabalhos esta fazendo mais alguém tem que ir lá chutar a bunda dele pra ver se esse idiota acorda de vez, só o rogue consegue falar com ele-orga reclamou

-Não liguem para isso eu já resolvi o problema olhem-rufus diz mostrando 3 exceed inconscientes

-Onde você os encontrou?-uma voz veio de trás de rufus ,a voz soava curiosa e sombria

-Minerva... eu os encontrei voando em frente a uma sorveteria e pensei em traze-los para o sting- rufus murmurou sabiamente

-não preciso de outro exceed e segure-os direito rufus assim você os machuca-sting falou áspero para seu companheiro de guilda, toda guilda prestava atenção em sting e rogue ate que uma explosão chamou a atenção deles.

ONDE ESTÃO A KONAN-CHAN,LUNA E HIKARU ME DEVOLVA ELES AGORA-gritou em fúria uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos na porta que estava destruída da guilda

Que é você e porque você esta aqui na minha guilda caia fora ou se não você morrera garota estupida-rosnou minerva

-Vim buscar meus amigo sua bruxa sádica, e meu nome não é garota estupida e sim mizuki Soul a herdeira do dragão safira-murmurou mizuki com o nariz empinado

-Então pirralha se você quiser esse gatos de merda de volta vem busca-los você mesma-berrou minerva já perdendo a paciência ,depois de disser isso mizuki sorriu presunçosa e foi em direção aos seus amigos exceeds desacordados, minerva soltou uma luz de sua mão que voou em direção a mizuki toda a guilda esperava o nocaute que numca veio o ataque sumiu no are vinha pelas costas de minerva acertando-a , a guilda ficou surpresa pelo o corrido vendo minerva levantar do chão e correr atacando a jovem dragon slayer do gelo mas os ataques nunca chegou a acerta-la todos atingiram minerva

-Vocês estão se perguntando oque esta acontecendo né?-mizuki falou pegando rufus pelo pescoço e jogando-o longe e voltando aos pequenos que agora estevam no chão

- Eu vou responder só porque sou uma dragon slayer não significa que eu não posso usar outras magias ate agora eu estava usando um buraco negro faço um na onde o ataque vai me acerta e depois faço outro perto do inimigo atingindo-o posso por o buraco negro tao perto e imperceptível que vocês não são capaz de ver -responde mizuki a questão que ninguém ousou fazer no meio da explicação minerva atacava ater cair inconsciente no chão

Assim e uma coisa por vocês terem pego meus amigos vocês irão pagar por te machucado a luna-mizuki murmurou com raiva percebendo um corte na costa da pequena gata cor de rosa, ninguém intendeu o que a jovem quis disser ate que ela gritou Hyōryū no Hoko que todo mundo começou a entrar em colapso todos corriam para fora em menos de 10 minutos tudo estava destruído e uma mizuki feliz e serelepe saia carregando dois exceed pequenos dormindo e um exceed laranja voando ao seu lado

Mizuki andava na floresta seguindo o cheiro de seu irmão que sumiu a horas atrás ,ela não intendia como ela conseguiu perde-lo de vista no momento em que chegarão na cidade carregando um pequeno exceed rosa que estava todo o enfaixado ao seu lado um pequeno gatinho branco ao seu lado e voando um laranja felpudo com duas caldas peludas

-Mizuki-chan consegui achar o cheiro do ryu-chan?-perguntou hikaru o gatinhu branco que caminhava com ela

-Não não hikaru o cheiro não esta fresco parece que ele passou por aqui a horas-disse mizuki com uma carranca

Mizuki estava tão concentrada que não percebeu que estava sendo seguida ate ouvir uma galho se partindo ,o que chamou sua atenção foi ouvir uma pequena voz vindo de trás de umas da arvores por onde ela passou

-Quem esta ai? Apareça-gritou mizuki entrando na frente do gatinho em guarda ,de trás da arvore saiu rogue sting e froch

-Oque vocês ladroes de gatos querem?-mizuki perguntou emburrada fazendo biquinho –se quiserem morrer me avisa que os mato agora –

-Fro acha mizuki-san forte ,fro gosta –froch diz sorrindo mizuki o olhou e nesse mesmo estante ela estava atacando o pobre gato

-KAWAII,UM GATO COSPLAY QUE LINDO-mizuki berrou apertando froch, rogue tentou salvar seu amigo mas nada surgiu efeito ate que konan a gata laranja entrou em seu modo de batalha e ameaçou mizuki que o soltou dizendo já soltei konan-sama nesse exato momento sting ria da cara da garota amedrontada no chão com as mãos na cabeça

-Esta rindo do que blondie ?-perguntou mizuki com cara de poucos amigos

-Hey não me chame de blondie garota demônio-gritou sting pelo apelido

-Não me chame você de garota demônio se não gosta de blondie então sera garoto abelha que tal?-mizuki rosnou de volta, rogue e os outros só ficaram olhando a discussão ate que ambos os dois briguentos levaram um soco na cabeça dado por konan.

-Aiiiii, konan-chan não precisava fazer isso-choramingou agarota

-Gata estupida como ousa-latiu sting um pouco mais calmo

-Voltando ao assunto antes dessas duas antas brigarem oque vocês estão fazendo aqui?-konan perguntou severa

-Bom sua amiguinha ai destruiu nossa guilda , como não temos nada para fazer decidimos vir atrás de vocês para acompanhar vocês na viajem-rogue murmurou com um pequeno sorriso

-Eh?!porque?-perguntou mizuki confusa

-Como eu disse você destruiu a guilda não estamos mais em nenhuma e agora você terá que nos aguentar será seu castigo mizuki-rogue exclamou com um pequeno sorriso

-fro também concorda ,fro quer viajar-froch disse sorrindo para rogue

-E eu só estou acompanhando –sting falou olhando pro lado

-Esta bem então mas já vou avisando não estou viajando estou apenas procurando meu irmão que sumiu hoje de manha e quando eu acha-lo iremos entrar em uma guilda-mizuki disse pegando suas coisas e a gatinha rosa inconsciente no chão e sendo seguida por konan e hikaru logo sendo seguida por rogue sting e froch .

**~Momentos atuais na fairy tail~**

A Guilda estava como sempre todos estavam brigando e bebendo mira estava no bar limpando copos ate ver Lucy vindo ate ela

-Mira-chan poderia me dar um copo com agua?-lucy pediu ,mira sorriu para ela e respondeu

-Claro Lucy,e como esta o garoto que vocês acharam no deserto?-mira perguntou trazendo a agua de Lucy

-A o riyuji-kun ele acordou e esta tomando um banho daqui apouco ele vem pra cá –lucy respondeu ,os olhos de mira brilharam ao ouvir isso

-Assim quer disser que o nome dele é riyuji ,como ele é Lucy?-mira perguntou curiosa e já tramando uma

-Bom ele tem os cabelos castanhos como você viu os olhos são vermelhos bem intensos e ele aprese ser educado-responde Lucy já percebendo o brilho súbito de mira

-Umm... Lucy você estava chorando? oque ouve?-mira perguntou percebendo os olhos vermelhos de Lucy

-Bom eu fui chutada da minha equipe porque sou fraca-lucy sussurra triste

-Oh Lucy não fique assim, você não é fraca quem disse isso?-mira perguntou com raiva

-O natsu-lucy respondeu segurando as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair

Nesse exato momento a guilda ficou em silencio ,Lucy secou suas lagrimas, ela e mira olhou para a direção que todos estavam olhando era a enfermaria e dela estava saindo um rapaz com os cabelos castanhos molhados caindo um pouco em seu rosto o cabelo entrava em contraste com a pele branca o jovem usava uma calça moletom estava descalço e estava sem camisa, o jovem abriu os olhos que era de uma cor vermelha que chegava aparece sangue de tão intenso que era, podia-se ouvir suspiros pela guilda a maioria de garotas e um que entrou em destaque foi o do elfman que falo algo como homens de verdades são bonitos assim o que fez a guilda estranhar mas a maioria não descordou dele

-Hey lu-chan, onde esta o mestre?-gritou riyuji indo ate ela

-R-Riyuji-kun, vista uma camisa-lucy murmurou corada

-Não obrigado estou confortável assim obrigado por se incomodar –riyuji falou sem perceber que não era preocupação e sim vergonha

-Ah riyuji-kun eu sou mira prazer –mira disse sorrindo um sorriso largo vendo Lucy corar

-O Prazer é meu mira-san você pode me disse onde o mestre da guilda esta?-perguntou riyuji outra vez

-Assim vem comigo ele esta no escritório dele –murmurou mira sorrindo e sendo seguida pelo jovem, a guilda ficou em silencio por mais alguns segundos ate o silencio ser quebrado com sussurros

**No escritório de makarov~***

Mestre?-

Entre mira-makarov ordenou em sua cadeira

Mestre o riyuji-kun quer falar com você!-mira disse se retirando antes de makarov terminar sua pergunta de quem era

Oh o garoto desmaiado então você se chama riyuji-makarov disse para sim mesmo

Sim mestre me chamo riyuji soul-o jovem dragon slayer disse

Então riyuji-chan oque você quer de mim?-queria saber makarov com um sorriso no rosto

Eu quero entrar para guilda-riyuji falou olhando para o mais velho nos olhos

A você é um mago então, qual é a sua magia criança?-makarov perguntou

Eu sou o dragon slayer da agua mas também controlo um pouco de magia do vento-riyuji disse

Oh sim espere um segundo ok, MIRA VEM AQUI-makarov gritou e no mesmo estante mira entro na sala

Sim mestre?-mira perguntou sorrindo já sabendo do que se trata

De a marca da guilda para o riyuji-chan ele é um novo membro agora-makarov disse balançando as mãos no alto em sinal de "cho"

**De volta na parte da frente da guilda~***

Então riyuji-chan aonde e que cor?-mira perguntou rezando para ser no abdômen trabalhado

No ombro direito da cor roxo escuro-disse ele se segurando para não rir da cara que mira fez, depois de ganhar a marca e ser apresentado a todos ele pegou suas coisas na enfermaria e ia sair da guilda para encontrar uma casa

Hey, riyuji-kun a onde você vai –perguntou Lucy já um pouco melhor

Bom lu-chan eu não tenho um lugar para ficar e já esta escurecendo-riyuji diz sincero e com vergonha

Pode ficar na minha casa já que você vai me treinar ,pode ficar lá ate achar um lugar-lucy diz um pouco corada

A claro lu-chan seria uma honra, assim vamos trainar amanha ok?-riyuji perguntou Lucy assentiu e ambos fora em direção ao apartamento de Lucy ,e não perceberam que natsu estava escutando tudo e não estava gostando nada e lisanna estava feliz por ter natsu só para ela agora já que os dois estão namorando um dos motivos de Lucy chorar na enfermaria.

Ao chegar no apartamento de Lucy , Lucy arrumou um colchão no chão para riyuji e como de costume disse você dorme no chão nem pense em deitar na minha cama dito isso se deitou e foi dormi deixando um riyuji confuso pelo que ela disse.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 **

***~Na casa heartfilia/soulpor uns tempo~***

Lucy acordou no meio da noite assustada e triste ela acabava de ter um pesadelo mas para sua felicidade e infelicidade esse pesadelo era real

Flashback on

Eu tinha ido levar Wendy ate fairy hills para ela descansar já que ela ficou cansada de tanto cura o garoto que achamos, eu estava indo na direção da enfermaria quando paro e ouço o meu nome vindo de dentro do quarto coloco minha cabeça perto da porta para ouvir eu sei que é feio fazer isso mas eu estava curiosa para saber oque era ate que escutei.

-Não natsu a Lucy não é fraca, eu sei que você esta preocupado com ela indo nas missões mas você deveria pensar um pouco ela estaria em risco maior se for em uma missão sozinha-murmurou gray com uma voz soava com raiva

-Gray a Lucy sabe que é perigoso ir em missões difíceis sozinha ela não é imprudente –erza soava confiante

-Não é o fato dele ser imprudente ou não e sim o sentimento de tristeza que isso vai causar nela-gray retrucou de volta

-ei ,striper cala a boca a Lucy sabe que não estamos abandonando ela e sim cuidando da sua segurança-natsu rosno para gray que ate agora estava tentando manter a calma

-como não estamos abandonando ela me diz cérebro-chamuscado ,vocês estão com isso na cabeça desde do que aconteceu no grande torneio de magia a Lucy pode ser frágil mas não é fraca ela aguentou mais do que todos aqui e você ainda tem a cara de pau de falar isso, desembucha logo que você só esta fazendo isso para ter a usa namoradinha na equipe ein me diz você contou para Lucy que você esta com a lisanna já faz um mês?-gritou gray em fúria ,depois de disser isso natsu abaixou a cabeça

-eu sei seu cérebro de gelo...E-E-Eu vou contar para ela amanha-natsu sussurrou cabisbaixo

-seus idiotas falem baixo tem um doente aqui-erza alertou em tom de ameaça para os dois mas sua atenção foi roubada pela a entrada de Lucy ,Lucy entrou na sala cautelosa esperando ser atacada por facas em seu coração mais ainda

-Lucy...-gray sussurrou percebendo que ela estava ouvindo conversa

-v-v-vocês tem algo para m-me disser?-lucy gaguejou temendo a resposta

-sim Lucy eu sinto muito, mas estamos te tirando da equipe pela sua segurança-natsu disse sem rodeio-espero que entenda nós estamos preocupados com você-

-sim eu acho que entendo natsu...-lucy sussurrou olhando para o chão para não deixar que vejam suas lagrimas caírem

-Vamos ,vamos deixar a Lucy absorver tudo esta bem-erza murmurou levando natsu pelo cachecol

A ultima coisa que Lucy viu foi gray olhar para ela e disser- sinto muito Lucy eu tentei mas não consegui- e saiu pela porta, Lucy andou ate o canto do quarto e começou a chorar só parando quando riyuji acordou.

Flashback off

Lucy sentiu as lagrimas virem ela abafou o choro para não acorda o jovem que estava dormindo, Lucy levantou e foi na direção da cozinha atrás de algo para comer, ela comeu uma barra de chocolate e voltou para cama para tentar dormir e só conseguindo depois de varias lagrimas derramadas

Na manha seguinte riyuji acordou com algo o encarando, seus olhos foram se acostumando a luz fraca que vinha da janela pela manha quando os olhos entraram em foco ele viu um gatinho azul o encarado.

-hm.. quem é você pequenino?-riyuji perguntou enquanto se sentava

-eu me chamo happy! Aye e você quem é e porque esta na casa da Lucy?-perguntou happy desconfiado do suposto "invasor"

-Sou riyuji prazer happy... e eu estou morando com a Lucy agora por uns tempo ate eu achar um lugar-riyuji diz com uma gosta em sua cabeça quando happy fez sinal de ninja

-ah eu achei que ia ter que usar minhas habilidades ninjas em você aye nin nin!-fala happy fazendo movimentos ninjas com a calcinha de Lucy nem percebendo riyuji corando

-Ei happy guarda isso se não a Lucy mata a gente-diz riyuji com medo do que pode acontecer e se levantando indo para cozinha.

-aye sir, você sabe se tem peixe eu to com fome o natsu dormiu na casa da lisanna e ela não quis me da peixe porque eu tinha que comer uma mini arvore que ela estava me dando-happy fala com cara de nojo lembrando do pequeno brócolis na mão de lisanna

-vem vou fazer peixe para você ,e depois enquanto você come vou arrumar minha outra mochila para subir a montanha com a Lucy-riyuji diz levando happy para cozinha e pegando ingredientes para o peixe

-treinar? Posso ir?la tem peixe?-happy fazendo perguntas atrás de perguntas deixando riyuji mais uma vez com uma gota pela alegria do gato

-bom sim, pode e tem, eu posso pegar um monte para você já que meu elemento é agua posso trazer um monte para margem hoje será seu banquete, toma happy coma tudo-riyuji diz com um sorriso olhando o gato que agora só faltava brilhar de tanta alegria

-aye!-exclamou happy comendo o peixe, riyuji saiu da cozinha e voltou para o quarto esvaziando uma de suas mochilas de viajem e colocando o necessário para um dia de treinamento nas montanhas pegou uma roupa foi para o banheiro e tomou banho se trocou colocando uma camisa regata e calças moletom e calçou suas botas de caminhada ,ele precisava se sentir leve para treinar não poderia usar qualquer roupa que dificultasse seus movimentos, ele foi ate Lucy para acorda-la

-ela esta viva né? esta difícil de acorda-la –riyuji perguntou preocupado para happy

-não ,eu sei como você pode acorda ela-happy não podia perder a oportunidade de ver Lucy brava

-Serio oque?-

-ela vai acordar se você deitar do lado dela-falou happy escondendo o sorriso atrás das patas

-ahn oque?!-riyuji diz- ta bom então-diz ele se deitando do lado dela, como magica ela acordou distribuindo chutes fazendo riyuji voando longe

-eu não disse para você não deitar na minha cama-lucy dizia ajudando ele a se levantar

-foi ideia do happy-riyuji acusa apontando para happy que grita traidor e não foi eu Lucy e como sempre Lucy corria atrás do pobre gato, só parou depois que riyuji ajudou happy avisando que ela precisa se trocar para subir uma montanha o que deixou ela espantada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

***~Hargeon~***

-Ne mizuki... já estamos atrás do seu irmão a meses tem certeza que ele tá vivo?-perguntou sting andando do lado de rogue e yukino

-tenho garoto abelha agora anda se não eu perco o cheiro dele-mizuki fala ignorando sting

-como ele tá vivo me diz já vai fazer 10 meses que estamos procurando ele e você só sabe responder isso e eu não sinto o cheiro dele nessa cidade- sting reclama já irritando mizuki

-o cheiro dele não esta diretamente na cidade o cabeçudo como ele é meu irmão gêmeo temos uma ligação como ele esta longe posso sentir o cheiro dele a quilômetros e quando estou perto posso conversar com ele sem usar palavras ou ver um pouco do q ele esta fazendo isso se ele permitir humf-diz mizuki já irritada com o loiro

-ne que tal a gente pegar o trem para próxima cidade, é melhor irmos antes que o conselho ache agente aqui ne mizuki?-pergunta yukino lembrando da pobre sorveteria que se recusou a abrir mais cedo

-oque nem pensar que eu vou entrar nesse monstro ambulante!-grita os 3 dragon slayer arrancando risos de yukino e dos exceeds.

-fro quer andar de trem rogue fro gosta-diz fro sorrindo para rogue que devolve um pequeno sorriso e lamente indo comprar passagens de trem

-vamos para onde mizuki?-rogue pergunta colocando a capa

-vamos para mangolia o cheiro do nii-chan esta mais forte lá- diz mizuki já entrando no trem sem mesmo a passagem fazem com que sting e konan corram e puxem ela para fora antes que o maquinista faça isso

-mizuki-chan sabo que não pode entra sem paga-hikaru diz apontando para ela-que feio mizuki-chan

-não é sabo e sim sabe hikaru, e não ande mais com sting porque ele esta te deixando burro-reclama mizuki fuzilando sting que a olhou feio

-eu ou é você que é burra de mais ein?-pergunta sting com o nariz em pinado

-voce-

Roguem puxa sting para o trem antes que esse começe a brigar com mizuki, yukino pegou luna e entrou no trem sendo seguida por konan e uma mizuki que estava sendo arrasta choramingando algo como porque trem poderíamos ir andando, konan nocauteou mizuki a colocando no banco da cabine emquanto hikaru ia para o colo de um sting suado e quase vomitando já yukino estava com rogue luna e froch ambos exceed do lado dela enquanto rogue dormia em seu colo

***~Floresta de mangolia~***

-riyuji-kun já estamos chegando?-lucy perguntava mais uma vez

-estamos quase lá Lucy só mais um pouco e já chegamos ok-riyuji diz a vários passos a frente

-aye! Eu so não entendo porque eu tenho que carregar uma pedra desse tamanho se é só a Lucy que esta treinando-happy reclama andando ao lado de Lucy ambos carregando pedras enormes

-você quis vir happy então irar treinar também e nós não usaremos magia por pelo menos ate a Lucy aumentar seu potencial em concentração e força física-fala riyuji com um sorriso estampado no rosto quando ouvi as lamurias de Lucy e happy

-pronto chegamos-

Lucy e happy largaram as pedras e ficaram de boca aberta pelo lugar onde estavam

-ano.. riyuji-kun como você conhece esse lugar se você só esta aqui a um dia?-lucy perguntou sendo seguida por um aye de happy

-eu não conheço só segui o cheiro desse lugar cada lugar tem um cheiro diferente-disse riyuji batendo de ombro-vamos treinar Lucy tire a roupa-

-OQUE?!-lucy grita vermelha

-você não quer molha-las né?!o primeiro passo do treinamento é meditação Lucy vamos ficar em baixo da cachoeira por metade do dia happy você também vem-riyuji explica como vai ser o treinamento ouvindo os dois preguiçosos lamentar

***~na guilda~***

-Ei mira você viu o happy por ai?-natsu pergunta indo indo para o bar onde estava mira

-ele foi fazer um trabalho para mim, porque?-mira pergunta de volta

-bom é que não o vejo ele desde manha e nos estamos saindo em missão agora-natsu diz –onde ele esta?

-bom eu não sei eu mandei ele fazer uma coisa, mas provavelmente ele esta em movimento agora-responde mira com um sorriso

-ah vamos ter que esperar ele-lamentou natsu

-porque você não deixa ele com a mira-nee ate voltarmos da missão natsu?-perguntou lisanna –além disso a mira-nee não se importaria né?-

-claro que no me importaria-mira diz olhando a irmã nos olhos

-legal vamos natsu-lisanna diz arrastando natsu em direção a erza

-mas lisanna...-falava natsu sendo arrastado para fora da guilda

-gray você não vai com eles?-mira perguntou para gray que estava no balcão a frente dela com uma juvia agarrada nele com corações nos olhos

-não..-foi sua única resposta que fez mira sorrir mais abertamente

-então você vai me ajudar-mira declara arrastando gray e juvia para o fundo do bar, no fundo do bar estavam levy, kana, jellal, Wendy, Charles ,lily, gajeel, elfman e evergreen , Romeo e laxus ,esse ultimo deixou gray intrigado o porque dele estar aqui ele morreria espancado ou algo assim? ,ele se perguntava.

-então vou logo ao assunto do porque estão aqui-mira declarou com um enorme sorriso-happy começou o plano que tenho em mente para fazer a Lucy tirar um certo idiota de sua cabeça e se não funcionar vamos passar esse plano a favor da levy-mira sorriu ao ver a pequena azulada corar e gajeel olha-la com um olhar de "do que voce esta falando albina?!", mira explicou o plano e falou que ele começa no dia seguinte para ver como seria o relatório do happy.

***~Na floresta~***

-vamos Lucy chute mais auto, desse jeito a arvore nunca irar cair ou pelo menos rachar –mandava riyuji vendo Lucy dar vários e vários chutes em uma arvore-você esta chutando errado-riyuji se dirigiu ate as costa de Lucy arrumou os pés dela na posição correta depois pegando em sua cintura o que fez Lucy corar feito um tomate-quando você levantar o pé para dar o chute mecha o quadril assim-riyuji demonstrava não percebendo Lucy corada balançando a cabeça feito louca, happy observava de longe com as patas na boca segurando uma risada

-ela gossssta dele-happy diz usando a aérea e voando para longe da pedra que Lucy tacou nele e depois saindo correndo atrás dele

-AAAHHH RIYUJI ME AJUDA ELA QUE ME MATAR AAH-gritava happy por ajuda, riyuji ficou com pena do pobre gato era a quinta vez que isso a acontecia no dia, ele foi ate Lucy e a levou de volta para a arvore mas podo-a sentada no chão e indo ate a mochila e de lá tirando um pequeno pote com comida e duas latas de refrigerante entregando para Lucy, depois de entrega a comida de Lucy foi ate o lago e usou sua magia para trazer peixes para margem pro happy comer

-pronto agora comam e depois vamos para a guilda-riyuji declarou ouvindo um ok de Lucy e um aye de happy, happy foi o primeiro a terminar de comer por incrível que pareça ele comeu 10 peixes em cinco minutos

-nossa happy você estava mesmo com fome ein-riyuji e Lucy fala ao mesmo tempo vendo happy com a barriga estufada

-AYE!, vocês queriam oque depois da tortura queriam que eu morre-se de fome?-happy perguntou apontando para Lucy-lucy você esta usando controle da mente com riyuji né para ele fazer isso comigo-

-do que você esta falando gato dos inferno- Lucy murmurou com um olhar maligno oque fez happy se esconder atrás de riyuji esse que riu da situação

-aye! riyuji posso fazer uma pergunta?-happy perguntou de trás do jovem

-sim-

-de quem é aquele coelhinho que estava nas suas coisas?-happy perguntou rindo descaradamente

-VOCÊ MECHEU NAS MINHAS COISAS GATO INFERNAL-riyuji gritou vermelho

-AYE, A LUCY ROUBOU O CORPO DO RIYUJI NATSUUU CADE VOCÊ-happy fujia agora de riyuji esse que caiu no lago

-esse coelho foi minha irmã que me deu... ela me acha parecido com um-murmurou riyuji escondendo o rosto de vergonha

Happy e Lucy riam tentando faze-lo sair da agua ambos foram puxados para dentro da agua fazendo riyuji dar uma gargalhada que se confundiria com uma criança ,depois de sair da agua foram a caminha da guilda descendo a montanha já estava quase escurecendo , riyuji acompanhava Lucy e happy já que estava com pesos extra estava carregando sua mochila e a de Lucy já que a mesma estava dolorida

***~Na guilda~* **

-juvia acha que a rival do amor esta demorando-diz juvia do lado de levy que estava batendo no gajeel

-será que eles estão fazendo algo?-mira perguntou imaginando cenas que a pequena Wendy não podia saber

-mira pare você parece ate a erza assim-jellal disse sorrindo ao lembrar da ruiva

-mira você sabe oque a lu-chan esta fazendo com o ryu-chan? Eu não vi ela o dia inteiro -levy diz com uma carranca, nesse momento a porta da guilda se abre revelando duas pessoas molhadas e um exceed oque fez mira ter um ataque de bebes loiros com olhos vermelhos ou bebes morenos com olhos chocolate fazendo todos ficarem com uma gota na cabeça

Na mesma noite um grupo de magos chegou em mangolia oque não passou despercebido por ninguém já que duas pessoas se matavam e não deixavam ninguém dormi por onde passavam foram nocauteado por uma gata furiosa e levados ate um hotel, amanha seria um dia extremamente divertido para os magos e um pouco estressante para certa loira.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Lucy POV on**

Eu estava na guilda quando sinto um braço ao redor dos meus ombro e vejo natsu sorrindo para mim...

-ei luce... vamos em uma missão?-ele perguntou o que me deixou confusa e uma lisanna furiosa

-eu... não sei se é uma boa ideia-lucy diz sem saber oque fazer, o que fez natsu fazer uma careta

-mas Lucy você ainda não pagou seu aluguel né? eu sei que a ultima missão todo o dinheiro na reforma da cidade-natsu tenta argumentar

-Ei lu-chan , vamos em uma missão depois?a mira acabou de me dizer que você não tem dinheiro para o aluguel e comoeu estou morando com você ajudo você a pagar –riyuji senta do outro lado da Lucy e pega a mão dela e da um sorri enorme o que deixou natsu nervoso

-ela vai em uma missão comigo-natsu diz com um sorriso convencido e vitorioso no rosto

-ahn... desculpe natsu eu vou com o riyuji-kun na missão não somos mais uma equipe lembra?-eu o lembro reprimindo minha dor

**Lucy POV off**

-lucy mais só vai nós dois e o happy não a equipe inteira-natsu tenta em vão argumentar, Lucy se levanta e arrasta riyuji para o balcão do bar ambos não perceberam que estavam sendo observados por um dragon slayer de ferro e uma maga de escritas

-ei lu-chan(bunny girl)-levy e gajeel cumprimenta sentado do lado de ambos

-oi levy e... gajeel?-lucy perguntou estranho que ele encarava riyuji fazendo esse tremer e dizer oi em som de pergunta, levy tentando muda o rumo da situação tensa tenta amenizar as coisa

-ei lu-chan eu estava pensando-levy tentou dize mas sendo interrompida

-quando você não pensa rato de biblioteca?- gajeel zombou levando um soco

-como estava dizendo lu-chan e ryu-chan, eu estava pensando que tal um encontro duplo de casais tipo eu e gajeel e você e ryu-chan que tal?-levy pergunta fazendo todos corarem e um idiota estragar o plano

-OQUE?! COMO SE EU FOSSE EM UM ENCONTRO COM VOCÊ RATO DE BIBLIOTECA-gajeel grita vermelho logo levando um soco da levy

-BAKA!-levy grita e sai correndo sendo seguida por gajeel que ficou sem entender da reação

-gajeel idiota-sussurra mira para ela mesma e logo percebendo a animação repentina de riyuji que pulou da cadeira e olhou para a porta ele disse algo para Lucy que se levantou também esperando algo acontecer mira seguiu o olhar mas não viu nada além da porta da guilda fechada o que deixo ela mais curiosa porque a cada segundo riyuji parecia que ia ter um ataque foi ai que ela ouviu um barulho e a porta foi ao chão.

Uma garota entrou na guilda sendo seguida por três pessoas e quatro exceed voando ao lado de cada um as três pessoas usavam capas escondendo suas aparências tudo estava calmo ate natsu pular e atacar a garota com a mão pegando fogo , um estante natsu estava a atacando e no outro ele apareceu misteriosa mente dando um soco na parede atrás do bar, todos se viraram para riyuji que gritou e correu para os estranhos sendo seguido por Lucy

-NEE-CHAN!-riyuji gritou correndo para mizuki que corria em sua direção com um sorriso , quando chegaram mais perto um do outro o sorriso dela morreu e virou um olhar demoníaco, a guilda inteira viu riyuji sair voando depois de levar um soco da jovem que nem ligaram para uma gargalhada que vinha de umas das pessoas com capas

-na onde você esteve esse tempo todo seu idiota, como você ousa me deixar sozinha-mizuki falava segurando o irmão pela gola da camisa e dando múltiplos tapas na cara deste, todos só sabiam olhar ate que jellal tentou separa-los

-bom é uma longa historia nee-chan-diz riyuji sorrindo mais ainda

-hmf... já volto fica aqui se você ousar sumir de vista eu te mato-diz mizuki indo em direção aos amigos e os exceed pegando na mão de um e arrastando-o e sendo seguida pelos seus companheiros indo para o escritório de makarov.

-o que foi isso?-um membro da guilda perguntou

-que são eles e porque bateram no riyuji-chan-perguntou macao

-eles são irmãos você não ouviu o riyuji-kun gritar isso-wakaba diz o obvio logo começando uma briga pela guilda

-ryu-chan você esta bem?-perguntou levy que apareceu do nada , ela e Lucy o ajudando-o a levantar do chão

-estou bem levy-chan já estou acostumado ela sempre faz isso quando me afasto sem avisar-diz ele-mesmo eu tendo me afastado por 10 meses-acrescentou mentalmente

-hm... deixando de lado isso o encontro em duplas esta de pé?-ela perguntou com um sorriso maliciosa em direção a Lucy que corou

-sinto muito eu adoraria levy-chan mas eu e a Lucy temos uma missão com nosso time-riyuji diz causando alivio para Lucy

-hahah.. é isso mesmo levy-chan temos uma missão para fazer sabe ainda não paguei meu aluguel-lucy diz com um sorriso forçado

-então... posso ir na missão também?-perguntou levy com determinação

-não vejo porque não... ela pode riyuji-kun?-lucy perguntou esperando um não ela tinha um péssimo pressentimento em relação as abordagens que estava tendo

-claro- e lá vai sua tranquilidade momentânea, eles ouvem mira pergunta onde e que cor para os novo membros e eles vão em direção aos recém chegados

-eu quero da cor branca no braço esquerdo-respondeu o que gargalhava mais sedo o mesmo que foi arrastado

-eu quero azul bebe na mão esquerda que ser que nem a Lucy-sama-lucy reconheceu a voz da jovem encapuzada

-eu quero no antebraço esquerdo da cor preta-respondeu o outro levantando metade da capa

-eu quero da cor amarela na cintura-mizuki disse sorrindo que nem uma criança que acaba de conseguir algo aluem de um resmungar irritado de um dos encapuzados, logo os exceed estavam recebendo marcas em suas costas da cor preta ordem dada por mizuki a mesma que disse que ficava bonito essas cores neles

-bom que tal vocês mostrarem seus rostos agora minhas crianças-makorov apareceu em cima de um pilar perto das escadas, cada um foi abaixando seus mantos mostrando, rogue sting e yukino, a guilda toda abriu a boca reclamando pelo dois dragon slayer da sabertooth estarem ali a única coisa que makarov disse foi

-sabertooth não existe mais algo aconteceu a eles a uns meses atrás não sabes oque mas sabertooth se desmanchou depois disso

-hm... bom mestre eu como eu sou nova aqui tenho que te contar algo...-mizuki ia dizendo ater ser interrompida pela chegada da guarda do conselho magico

-mizuki soul estamos aqui para leva-la em custodia por destrir uma parte do patrimônio do conselho, sorveterias e um hotel inteiro e por ultima sabertooth, como você não é uma maga de verdade por não participar de uma guilda te levaremos presa

-ahn oque? Como assim não faço parte de uma guilda sou da fairy tail agora e o hotel foi o sting que destruiu não eu a culpa não foi minha se ele me irritou o mesmo serve para a florestinha de vocês que não aguentou um grito de dragão-mizuki diz inocente

-então seu mestre terá que pagar e mandar um relatório para o conselho- o guarda disse simplesmente se virando e indo em bora mas acrescentando mentalmente lahar terá um treco em saber que fairy tail tem mais um monstro destruidor, os guarda foram embora deixando makarov chorando e perguntando porque aquilo estava acontecendo

-bom agora eu posso xingar essa montra baixinha sem ir preso-sting declara feliz

-que aqui é a baixinha monstro garoto abelha?-mizuki pergunta voando no pescoço de sting que desvia dos seus golpes com um sorriso enorme no rosto e insultando ela mais ainda

-ne luce tem certeza que quer em uma missão com eles?-perguntou natsu olhando os dois se matando ate que sting sai voando depois de um chute e pronto eles foram aceitos a guilda entrou no meio da briga natsu gajeel e elfman desafiava mizuki que começou a brigar com eles só deixando de fora da briga Lucy,riyuji,rogue,yukino,mira,levy Wendy e freed ate laxu, erza e jellal estavam na briga

-lucy-sama isso sempre acontece?-yukino perguntou desviando de uma mesa voadora rogue a pegou e levou ela Wendy e froch para trás do bar-aqui é seguro-foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de ser arrastado a força por sting pro meio da briga

-ei mira-chan porque você esta olhando para mizuki-san assim?-wendy perguntou atraindo o olhar de que estava no bar eles viram mira radiante com um sorriso enorme no rosto

-nada Wendy-foi o que ela disse mas mentalmente gritava meu trunfo chegou se conseguir ela para o meu lado esse dois serão um casal rapidinho, os pensamentos de mira foram cortados por um elfman voador que dizia cara ela é um homem só pode e ouvindo as gargalhadas de mizuki e sting que se apoiavam um no outro e apontavam para elfman, nesse momento mira usa satan soul e começa a persegui-los já que os dois saíram correndo pela guilda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Captulo 6**

-tá eu aceito que a bloondie esteja no nosso time mas não entendo o porque desses idiotas estar vindo com a gente-sting diz apontando para natsu e sua equip

-bom happy perguntou para mizuki-chan se ele podia vir com a Lucy ela disse que sim ai veio o natsu junto com ele e por consequência a equipe já o gajeel-san esta aqui porque a levy-chan veio também o mesmo vale para aqueles ali-yukino aponta para um pequeno grupo que continha freed,evergreen,bixlow,elfman e juvia

-mas é muita pessoa a recompensa não vai dar para todo mundo-sting resmungava

-do que você esta falando bee boy a recompensa é de 70 milhoes nos estamos indo em uma missão rank S mas eu não entendo o porque a ruiva esta vindo se ela não quis pegar uma missão para gente antes e quando ouviu que a Lulu-tan e o bakatsu estava vindo ela veio também-mizuki reclamava

-esta reclamando de algo novata-erza fuzila mizuki com um olhar demoníaco que fez mizuki tremer e dizer não ruiva-sama

-ne mizuki como você convenceu o laxus a pegar uma missão para você?-lisanna perguntou indo ao lado de mizuki empurrando sting para longe-ei-sting disse quase caindo, levy Lucy Wendy e erza chegaram mais perto para ouvir a grande façanha

Flashback mizuki On

-nee-chan você já escolheu uma missão?-riyuji perguntou para sua equipe que monopolizava o quadro de missões ouvindo discussões de vamos nesse temos que prender uns bandidos, não vamos nesse temos que achar um item raro ou esse temos que decifrar uma musica magica antiga isso ate que mizuki grita

-achei essa vamos exterminar demônios de uma terra sagrada perto da cidade de balsam parece que eles são bem fortes olha a recompensa é de 70 milhoes o aluguel todo da lulu-tan-mizuki diz segurado um papel na cara do seu irmão e na de Lucy

-ei não me chame de lulu-tan e isso é uma missão rank S e só mago rank S pode pegar ela e não temos nenhum na equipe e meu aluguel é de 70 mil e não milhoes-lucy murmurou deixando mizuki triste

-quem da guilda é um mago S?-ela perguntou com um brilho nos olhos

-bem temos a erza, a mira e o laxu-lucy diz com o indicador no canto da boca-porque?- mizuki se virou e foi ate a ruiva que estava comendo um bolo de morango no balcão

-ei erza-san você poderia pegar uma missão rank S e ir com a gente nessa missão?-mizuki perguntou sorrindo para logo receber um não porque estou comendo bolo- tá bom ruiva hmf-

-a ruiva não quis então vamos para a albina-antes que ela pudesse andar é puxada por Lucy que diz você não vai querer isso e levando ela para uma mesa-então quem é esse tal de laxus para eu pedir para ele pegar essa missão para nós-lucy aponta para um loiro que observava certa albina no bar oque não passou despercebido por mizuki, ela levantou ignorando os protesto de Lucy e levy e foi em direção a ele

-então você é o laxus né?-mizuki perguntou empurrando freed para o lado

-sim oque você quer novata-perguntou laxus a encarado

-quero que você nos acompanhe em uma missão rank S que você vai pegar para gente-mizuki diz sorrindo

-não vou pegar nada-laxus nega, mizuki fez beicinho

-ah então eu vou ter que pedir para aquela albina que você tanto olha com admiração-diz mizuki com tom de inocência mas deixando uma certa ameaça no ar que fez laxus estreitar os olhos para ela

-você não faria...-ele foi interrompido

-sim eu faria... e então vai pegar a missão ou não?-mizuki perguntou vendo laxus se levantar e pegar o papel de sua mão e indo ate o bar onde estava mira e registrando a missão-EI Nii-CHAN NOS VAMOS EM UMA MISSÃO-gritou ela para seu irmão do outro lado da guilda deixando todos de boca aberta por ela ter conseguido convencer laxus a fazer isso eles queriam saber como ela fez tal façanha

Flashback mizuki Off

-e foi isso-ela disse batendo de ombro, lisanna ia falar algo ate sting pegar mizuki e arrasta-la para longe do grupo olhando feio para lisanna que o empurrou mais cedo.

**Terras sagrada de balsam~***

-cuidado vai quebrar o...-lucy tentou avisar erza que jogou um dos demônios em um totem antigo e valioso, o local que já estava quebrado por causa dos demônios agora estava um caos total por causa de seus parceiros Lucy só observava erza da múltiplos soco nos demônios enquanto natsu soltava ataques aleatórios disputando com gray gajeel e sting quem matava mais demônios e assim destruindo metade do templo que tinha ali por perto, rogue riyuji e freed estavam tentado achar uma maneira de tirar os monges de perto antes que natsu e os outros matem eles levy, Wendy, lisanna e yukino estavam escondidas junto de froch luna hikaru e happy, já o restante estava sentado em cima dos demônios esperado os outros acabarem, no final Lucy só sabia chorar ela tinha certeza o pagamento todo ia para a reforma das terras sagradas foi o que ela pensava quando os guardas do conselho chegou no local mizuki já estava contando suas mentiras "inocentes" falando que os demônios disseram isso tudo antes mesmo de chegarem ali e que a única coisa que destruíram foi o templo que estava pegando fogo marca registrada de natsu

-mizuki-chan eu te amo vou pode pagar meu aluguel a tempo-lucy falava abraçando mizuki que sufocava e pedia socorro tendo assim riyuji e sting tentando separar Lucy dela

-certo loira uma regra nunca me sufoque entendeu?-mizuki diz com a mão no pescoço e recebendo um certo de Lucy , logo a noite chegou e eles tiveram que acampar já que certos dragon slayers não quiseram ir de trem para mangolia.

-nii-chan você lembra do que safira disse né?-mizuki perguntou para seu irmão olhando os outros dormirem

-lembro nee-chan eu lembro-riyuji disse reparando uma marca no pescoço de mizuki, era uma marca pequena em forma de um dragão branco com três estrelas embaixo deste envolto por um circulo- né nee-chan que marca é essa ?-perguntou

-ahn ?que marca? Onde esta ela?-mizuki pergunta procurando a suposta mancha na pele

-essa no seu pescoço, vem me deixa ver isso-riyuji examinava a marca ate perceber do que se trata sua irmã avia sido marcada por um dragon slayer mas quem será que a marcou sem sua permissão? Como ousam tentar tirar minha pequena irmã para a vida adulta assim riyuji pensava vermelho mas não disse nada-pronto já tirei-disse olhando o céu

-obrigada, sabe nii-chan será que a guilda nos ajudaria a cuidar e guiar a reencarnação de zeref para o caminho certo?-mizuki perguntou olhando as estrelas

-não sei nee-chan, tal vez não já que muitas darks guilds vão atrás dele para ter um grande poder e ainda você terá que entrar na cidade em que ele desapareceu a cidade em que ocorreu o ultimo jogos mágicos e não sabemos se você sairia de lá viva já que quem entrou lá nunca mais voltou-riyuji declara preocupado

-bom se eu levar a lulu-tan e a yu-chan comigo posso voltar já que foram elas que abriram o portão e transformou aquela cidade em uma cidade fantasma, e além disso magos celestiais tem uma aura envolta de si que os protegem da escuridão só precisão controla-la vamos ensinar a elas isso logo logo-mizuki declara levantando e indo ate sting

-será uma longa jornada nee-chan só espero poder protege-la de nossos pais...-riyuji diz olhando para sua irmã que deitava ao lado de sting e hikaru abraçando os dois-boa noite nee-chan-sussurrou riyuji se deitando e olhando as estrelas lembrando do destino da irmã ele não iria deixa-la morrer nem se eu caísse em total escuridão, pensava caindo no inconsciente e sonhando com uma criança de cabelos escuros chorando e pedindo para não ficar mais sozinho todos ali no acampamento tiveram o mesmo sonho e todos tentaram alcançar a pequena criança que chorava mas só duas pessoas conseguiam chegar ate ela os sonhos se entrelaçam Lucy e mizuki chegaram ate a criação e secaram suas lagrimas e sussurravam que nunca iriam abandona-la, Lucy se sentiu estranha como se esse sonho fosse real e se sentiu mais estranha quando mizuki disse que em breve fairy tail irai se sua família e que ela nunca iria sair de perto dele esse era seu destino e ela se importava com acriança com quem sempre sonhou desde pequena quando sua profecia foi ditada por safira, todos naquela noite tiveram um sonho agitado ate amanha seguinte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Lucy andava em um corredor escuro estava vagando sem rumo pelo que parecia horas ate encontrar uma sala com pouca iluminação, ela estava indo para lá quando é parada por alguém a segurando e tampando sua boca ela olhou para trás e viu yukino fazendo sinal para ela ficar em silencio ambas fora ate a porta mal iluminada e lá viu um grupo de pessoas ajoelhados no chão olhando para um homem que estava sentado em uma espécie de trono e do lado dele estava uma mulher ajoelhada, o homem que estava sentado tinha os cabelos tao escuro como a noite os olhos do vermelho mais intenso e a pele parda já a mulher tinha os cabelos castanho os olhos era de um azul tão cristalino como a agua mais pura que existe na terra mas em seus rostos não estava nenhuma emoção as pessoa que estavam na sala eram conhecidas lá estavam minerva, rufus e orga eles estavam discutindo sobre algo, elas se aproximaram mais para poder escutar melhor.

-mestre nós achamos seu filhos-rufus disse ajoelhado perante seu mestre

-então onde eles estão?-o homem perguntou em voz áspera e autoritária

-eles estão em mangolia mestre Zeus-minerva responde olhando pra zeus, o homem se levantou de seu trono e caminhou ate minerva se apoiando em um de seus joelhos e ergueu seu rosto com o dedo indicador

-jovem minerva eu estou te colocando no comando dos meus capangas, você irar com eles trazer de volta meus filhos para caelum eu quero que você impeça minha pequena boneca de por as mãos na reencarnação de zeref, zeref tem que cair em minhas mão assim teremos o poder para fazer do mundo oque quisermos- o homem declarou rindo sadicamente

-mestre Zeus depois de pegarmos zeref oque faremos com seus filhos-minerva perguntou, Zeus olhou para ela e com seu sorriso sádico disse-os matem não precisaremos mais deles se tivermos zeref em nossas mãos-com isso minerva riu de satisfação por saber que teria sua vingança em breve mizuki iria pagar pela a humilhação que a fez passar meses atrás

Lucy e yukino ficaram chocadas pelo que ouviu, Lucy acabou dando um passo em falso e caindo derrubando assim um estatua que estava trás delas chamando a atenção de quem estava na sala em estantes elas foram atacadas pela mulher que estava ao lado de Zeus o ataque nunca chegou, Lucy e yukino acordaram suadas e com um corte pequeno na testa, no rogue entrou correndo no quarto de yukino para ver oque estava acontecendo, ela estava com medo um medo tão grande que parecia que ia estourar seu coração em pedaços ela chorou nos braços de rogue ao longe mizuki e sting viam a cena, sting tinha uma expressão seria no rosto olhando para mizuki que estava branca como se tivesse visto um fantasma ele sabia o porque ele estava ligado a ela a tempos ele podia entrar na cabeça dela a hora que quisesse ela apenas não sabia ainda ele pegou na mão dela e a levo de volta para o quarto colocando-a do lado de hikaru e se deitando a abraçando fazendo assim ela dormir.

Já na casa de Lucy natsu e riuyji tentavam fazer ela dormir mas nada estava funcionando ela contou do sonho oque fez riyuji perguntar do que falavam depois que ela ditou os acontecimentos do sonho riyuji ficou perturbado e foi ate makarov contar algo e pedir ajuda para proteger sua irmã de um destino que ele decidiu aceitar em seu lugar mas mau ele sabia que não podia só ela apenas ela tinha que fazer isso era o caminho mais fácil ou o mais difícil

Naquela noite makarov ficou espantado pelo que viria pela frente e concordou em ajuda-los com seu dever de pai ele iria defender seus filhos, makarov descobriu que foi mavis estava guindo riyuji pelo deserto ele não sabia para onde a pequena mulher o estava levando mas makarov sabia ela levava ele para fairy tail era destino da guilda ajudar os dois em sua jornada e salva-los da morte que eles sofreriam sozinhos, eles tinham apenas 4 meses ate que a barreira da cidade fantasma do torneio magico se quebre revelando a pobre criança mas para isso mizuki deveria ir lá primeiro e passar pela barreira enfraquecendo, o lado mais fácil de obter a criança é indo ate lá e pega-la antes da barreira enfraquecer mas isso mataria mizuki já o mais difícil era ir lá ressuscitar alguém e ficar em um plano magico diferente passando por um teste de vida ou morte se ela sobreviver ela volta com a criança foi oque riyuji avia falado para ele makarov ficou pensando em um jeito de trinar Lucy e yukino para abrir caminho pelo lado de fora sem ninguém se machucar

Sting observava mizuki dormindo tranquilamente ele se perguntava oque ela faria se ela descobrisse que ele a avia marcado como mulher dele com certeza a ele iria morrer ele sorriu pela a hipótese de algum jeito ele gostava de a ver nervosa e querendo mata-lo o tempo todo mas ele também gostava de vê-la assim tão frágil em seus braços como se fosse uma criança, sting dormiu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Já faz duas semanas que estamos treinando e não recebemos Progreso nenhum yukino vive passando mal e Lucy... bem com um idiota rosa e uma albina de cabelos curtos em cima dela esperar oque, que ela vire a super mulher maravilhar?-mizuki pensava tomando banho ela olhava para o chão cansada sentindo a agua quente em seus ombros, ela suspirou e desligou a agua saindo do banheiro com uma toalha na cabeça ela sabia que não avia ninguém em casa a essa hora apenas hikaru e sting esses dois atacavam a geladeira na cozinha em tão ela poderia ficar sozinha por um tempo e pensar no que fazer para que duas antas parem de atrapalhar no treinamento já tentaram ir para longe mas o rosado sempre acha eles e com ele vem a albina, mizuki deitou na cama ela estava cansada o pescoço doía com mais frequência do que antes ela não se importava com isso algo dentro dela dizia que era bom para ela sua segurança esta feita a dor não era nada essa voz desconhecida a assustava porque ela tinha razão a dor não machucava e sim acalmava, ela decidiu que não iria chamar isso de dor e sim de meu remédio de dor de cabeça mizuki riu com sua infantilidade de dar nomes estúpidos para algo que gostava, mizuki se levantou começou a procurar uma roupa ela tinha que ir para guilda ela quase teve um treco quando sting e hikaru entrou no quarto que ambos dividiam ela estava tão absorta em pensamentos que não percebeu que eles estavam vindo.

-KYAAAAA, SAI DAQUI STING SEU PERVETIDO-mizuki gritava jogando objetos nele

-EI PARE DE JOGAR COISAS EM MIM PRA QUE ISSO-berrava sting ainda no quarto

-SAI DAQUI GAROTO ABELHA EU TO SEM ROUPA TA VENDO NÃO-berrava mizuki tentando se esconder e ainda jogando coisas, sting que não avia reparado em nada se deu conta do que acontecia ele viu mizuki segurando um vestido em frente ao corpo com as bochechas rosadas tendo um chilique ele tentou impedir que sague saísse de seu nariz oque foi em vão .

-KYAA SAI DAQUI STING-mizuki correu para o banheiro saindo dela minutos depois usando o vestido que estava segurando sting ainda estava no quarto estava deitado na cama olhando o teto com um sorriso enorme no rosto oque deixou mizuki furiosa olhando para ele com seus olhos cansados

-vamos my lady temos que ir para guilda agora haahaha..-dizia sting rindo ate ser interrompido por um chute na cara, mizuki pegou sting pelo colarinho da camisa e saiu arrastando-o

-hahaha sting-chan apanhou da mizu-chan-hikaru voava ao lado deles rindo de sting que mostrava a língua para ele

**Lisanna POV On**

Não acredito nisso o natsu esta me deixando de lado para ficar com a Lucy eu sou a namorada dele ele me escolheu porque esta fazendo isso agora-lisanna pensava ate ela ver riuyji e Lucy indo em direção a guilda, Lucy ria e riyuji a abraçava por trás fazendo biquinho e fazendo cocegas e falando algo que a fazia rir mais ainda,

Então é isso ele esta com ciúmes da Lucy-chan só foi o ryu-chan aparecer que ele começou a correr atrás dela... será que ele acha que esta perdendo a amizade dela? Ou será que ele gosta da Lucy? Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer ele é meu, lisanna observou quando riyuji pegou Lucy no colo e levou para dentro da guilda ambos riam mais ainda lisanna sentiu inveja natsu nunca fez isso com ela nem ciúmes sentia, então ela decidiu que daria o troco ele tem que saber que não pode ter as duas ou é um ou nenhuma ela iria ensinar que ele não é mais uma criança agora ela só precisa achar alguém que a ajude a fazer ciúmes tem que ser alguém que ele considerava um rival, ela pensou em gray mas logo veio juvia a sua cabeça ela não podia fazer isso com sua amiga, ela pensou em gajeel mas ele era um pouco assustador e ainda tinha levy todos já sabiam do romance mal escondido dos dois, ela pensou em laxus e lembrou do que mizuki disse ele gostava de sua irmã , veio rogue e sting em sua mente só que rogue tinha yukino e sting bem esse todos tem certeza que ele e mizuki ficariam juntos no final de tudo se já não estão né... e seu eu dar mais atenção para outro do que para ele? Agora é só achar alguém

**Lisanna POV off**

**Alguns minutos antes casa da Lucy/riyuji~***

**-**natsu eu já falei para você entrar pela porta... NÃO DEITE NA MINHA CAMA-gritava Lucy Lucy dando um Lucy kick em natsu que caiu no chão

-mas luceee sua cama é melhor que o sofá... porque eu não posso e ele pode-natsu diz apontando para happy e riyuji que deitou-se na cama não sabendo o porque da discussão já que ele acabou de chegar

-ele pode porque não é espaçoso de mais não faz bagunça e não é VOCE então minha cama não corre o risco de pegar fogo por causa de mudanças de humor sem motivos... NATSU VOCE POES FOGO NO MEU TAPETE -lucy falava indo tentar a pagar o fogo que natsu criou, riyuji apagou o fogo em segundos

-e ele pode apagar o fogo e que você coloca em tudo então ponto para ele-lucy diz indo para o banheiro com natsu indo atrás

-mais luce...-natsu insistia indo atrás dela ate que a porta é fechada na cara dele, ele ia abrir ate que uma mão parou e o puxou para longe da porta

-ei cérebro de agua oque você esta fazendo me solta- natsu murmurava com raiva

-1º quando senhoritas tomam banho não pode vê-las sem permissão delas 2º meu cérebro não é agua diferente do seu que obviamente esta em falta ai na sua cabeça e por ultimo você fez Lucy chorar e não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo então fique longe ou desista fogueirinha de acampamento-riyuji ditava para natsu com a voz seria

-ei eu posso ver a luce no banho a hora que eu quiser por que é a luce, e o seu cérebro é feito de agua sim não seja idiota o de todos é e eu tenho um sim e por ultimo eu não fiz a luce chorar e não vou desistir dela, ela é **Minha** nakama-natsu dizia encarando riyuji, happy só olhava e escrevia oque via em um caderninho em suas patas pequenas-e você fique longe da luce-

-não vou ficar longe salamander se quiser ela você terá que lutar comigo-riyuji declarou testa a testa com natsu, Lucy saia do banheiro happy voou ate ela pegando-a e soltando-a em cima dos dois natsu conseguiu sair de baixo mas riyuji na saiu ele tentou pega-la para que ela não se machuca-se o que causou um riyuji dolorido caído no chão com Lucy em cima dele

-HAPPY SEU MALDITO PORQUE FEZ ISSO-lucy gritava com happy ajudando riyuji a se levantar- vamos para guilda deixe esses dois aqui e se eu voltar e minha casa estiver bagunçada ai de vocês-lucy declarou olhando diabolicamente para happy e natsu que engoliram em seco

-certo Lucy-sama não deixarei que natsu quebre nada e se ele quebrar é porque ele me prendeu ou me jogou para fora da casa AYE!-happy falava batendo continência para Lucy que já não estava mais ali.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Eles fizeram todo o caminho para guilda falando das idiotices que natsu as vezes fazia mas ele era um bom amigo para todos o que deixou riyuji confuso e perguntar o porque dele o odiar tanto o que fez ele contar da conversa que teve com ele na casa de Lucy

-NE lu-chan... Você não acha que esta meio pessada de mais?-riyuji diz cutucando a barriga de Lucy que deu uma risadinha

-ei não me chame de gorda você que é fraco e não me aguenta-lucy diz fazendo biquinho e fingindo estar com raiva

-não estou chamando você de gorda só de pesada. Sabe eu to com uma dor enorme nas costas agora-riyuji diz fazendo biquinho também

-a culpa é sua quem mandou ficar em baixo de mim-lucy ria da cara de riyuji que avia se transformado em uma careta

-aé? Então não me culpe você esta nos caminhos das minhas mãos-riyuji diz agora fazendo cocegas em Lucy que ia cair ele a pegou e a abraçou por trás para impedir que fugisse continuando com as cocegas-lucy Lucy você tem que aprender que ninguém meche com o grande riyuji e sai impune agora seu castigo é..-lucy ria sem parar ela riu mais ainda quando ele a pegou no colo e entro na guilda todos pararam para olhar os dois e sorriram por ver que Lucy estava feliz

-bom dia minna-lucy e riyuji falaram indo em direção a mira que olhava os dois com um sorriso enorme, eles não perceberam um caderno nas mãos de mira e um happy vermelhinho com marca de batom na bochecha segurando um peixe

-bom dia Lucy e ryu-chan-a guilda respondeu

-mira trás para mim um suco de laranja e um de abacaxi pra lu-chan-riyuji pediu para mira que entregou dois sucos para eles

-como vai o treinamento Lucy fazendo muitos buracos negros?-mira perguntou com seu sorriso costumeiro no rosto

-ah eu ainda não controlo muito bem isso mira mas eu to indo bem com a chuva de meteoros que o ryu-chan me ensinou já os buracos negros eu meio que não consigo ter concentração porque o natsu vive me puxando para lá e para cá e a lisa-chan não para de gritar para tentar fazer o natsu deixar eu treinar em paz

-traduzindo a Barbie rosada esta atrapalhando-riyuji declara emburrado fazendo mira Lucy e gray que acabou de chegar darem risadas

-essa é boa se importa de eu usar essa ryu?-perguntou se sentando ao lado de Lucy

- à vontade homem gelo-riyuji bateu na mão de gray que correspondeu o gesto

-valeu garoto agua hahaha quero ver a cara do chamuscado quando eu chama-lo assim ele acha que o cabelo dele é vermelho hahaha-gray ria ate ser puxado para longe do balcão

-como é que é cueca gelada oque você falou ai-natsu perguntou testa a testa com gray que já foi para briga

-é isso mesmo que ouvi Barbie derretida –só foi ele disser isso para os dois começarem a se matarem

-ei essa foi boa gray-riyuji ria da cena junto de Lucy e mira riram mais ainda quando gajeel se juntou a luta chamando riyuji de homem coelho oque fez riyuji ficar vermelho e se juntar a briga

-cala boca ferro de passar-

Lucy ria com a situação agarrada no braço de levy que acabara de se juntar a ela as duas pararam de rir e observaram lisanna olhando para riyuji com um sorrisinho pequeno e a bochechas rosada

**Mira POV on**

Não lisanna esse também não esta sendo difícil juntar os dois e agora você se interessa por esse também, mira choramingava por dentro mas por fora sorria

**Mira POV off**

Nessa hora uma mizuki vermelha entra carregando uma yukino branca parecia que iria vomitar e um rogue preocupado vindo logo atrás sting entrou na guilda segurando um pedaço enorme de coxa de frango na boca e um hikaru com um peixe pequeno nas patinhas em sua cabeça

-oque ouve?-perguntou mira

-ela só sentiu o cheiro da comida do sting e ficou assim-rogue dizia tentando arrancar yukino dos braços de mizuki que não a soltava e fuzilava os dois dragon slayers com uma careta

-eu sempre soube que sting era um tarado mas não esperava isso de você rogue porque não esperaram um pouco mais tipo ate o casamento?-perguntou mizuki para um rogue desentendido, mira ao ouvir isso deu um gritinho fazendo todos olharem para ela

-a yukino esta gravida-mira falava pulando e batendo palmas

-O-o-oque?-rogue perguntou

-não rogue você não percebeu? Sinta o cheiro dela tem outro cheiro nela agora-gajeel falava entrando na discussão

-oque o rogue vai ser pai antes de mim vamos mizuki temos bebes para fazer-sting murmurava tentando arrastar mizuki levando um soco de riyuji

-fique longe da nee-chan seu periquito pervertido-riyuji declarou fuzilando sting que sorriu

-nii-chan deixe o garoto abelha falar asneiras como se eu fosse ter um filho com ele hnf-mizuki reclamava fazendo bico

-isso você não terá apenas um e sim um monte-sting declara com orgulho

-ei o que deu em você hoje sting você esta muito grudento e falando coisas nada a ver -mizuki falava vermelha de vergonha imaginando como seriam feito as crianças

-Há você esta imaginando ponto para mim-sting declarou pondo as mãos na cintura e rindo com hikaru imitando ele

-vem hikaru-chan temos um quarto para arruma para uma noite romântica a dois-sting falava saindo correndo com hikaru

-OQUE?!-mizuki gritou entrando em choque desmaiando ela estava tao vermelha quanto juvia que estava no chão vermelha depois do seu gray-sama ter corrido por ai sem roupa e esbarrado nela, todos olhavam oque acontece com mizuki de boca aberta isso foi uma declaração de sting? Eles se perguntavam ate voltar para yukino que agora estava bebendo um copo com agua cortesia de riyuji

-então yukino-san você esta mesmo gravida quem é o papai?-perguntou Wendy aleia aos acontecimentos da guilda

-sou eu-rogue se colocou ao lado da mulher com um sorriso para Wendy

-KYAAAAAAAAA EU VOU SER TIA KYAAAAA-mira gritava e corria pra cima e pra baixo pela guilda feliz- mas eu queria ter juntado esses dois mas fazer oque eu ainda tenho a erza e o jellal para juntar-mira declarou com olhinhos brilhantes, ela mal se deu conta que um certo loiro a olhava, mizuki que já avia se levantado caminhou ate laxus

-vou te ajudar com a mira-san laxus-sama –mizuki declarou sentando do lado de freed

-do que esta falando pequena tigresa?-perguntou laxus olhando mizuki com um sorriso divertido no rosto pela careta da pequena

-tá você não merece o sama pensei que você fosse esperto para perceber que não tenho nada a ver com um tigre e tenho tudo a ver com um dragão-mizuki riu com a cara de laxus- eu decidi te ajudar com a mira-san laxus você ira ter um encontro com ela então não faça besteira sim-mizuki declara se levantando e indo ate mira que pulava e laxus ia atrás dela protestando

-mira o laxus quer ir em um encontro com você-mizuki fala para mira que olhou para laxus e sorriu

-claro porque não-laxus sorriu para ela

-pronto mira deixe meu irmão em paz e pare de me seguir por ai eu to cansada de ir de cara com um beco sem saída mizuki declara indo ate yukino e deixando mira e laxus sozinhos, mira não iria desistir ela iria ajudar ate sting se ele precisasse de ajuda ela não descansaria ate a guilda ter os casais mais lindos que o mundo já viu um dia ela pensava determinada arrastando laxus para longe ate parar pelo que mizuki disse antes dela ir em bora-sting já é meu então não atrapalhe oque já é bonito da maneira que é-mira deu uma risadinha e saiu da guilda com laxus deixando uma guilda inteira de boca berta pela cena que viu a pouco não ouviram nada só viram mira arrastar laxus oque causou o choro de wakaba que dizia eu perdi minha preciosa mira com jet e droy se juntando com ele por algi nada a ver com o monto eles gritavam levy em vez de mira causando uma gota enorme na cabeça, mizuki sorriu ao ver yukino e rogue feliz ela riscou yukino da lista de ajudantes e se incluiu em uma lista de babas.


End file.
